The Truth or Dare Game
by ilovedamncookies
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter book characters play. (Harry Potter characters would meet later in Chapter Two)
1. It Begins!

"Hey, yeah, that's right! Truth or dare game!" Leo cheered, waving a poster in front of a random campers' face.

The dude glared at him. "Shut up, I'm not interested."

Leo shrugged. "You don't know what your missing out of."

Piper suddenly came up at that moment. "Leave Gavin alone, Leo."

"That's his name?" Leo squinted at Gavin. "Poor you. Mother's, hey? Always pick out the worst names."

Before Gavin could reply, Leo was off, bothering some other kid.

Finally Leo managed to convince a lot of campers to come. He persuaded that guy, Gavin to come, only if he didn't bug him anymore.

"Let's start! Travis, truth or dare?" Leo asked.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Uh, duh, dare! Truth is for wimps."

Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. "Just pay attention!"

"Okay, Travis, I dare you to jump in the lake with no clothes on!"

Travis looked like he was about to pass out. "Uh...say that again?"

Annabeth snickered, and Conner was grinning like a maniac.

"Go ahead, or are you chicken?" Leo taunted, knowing that later on he'll have to pay.

Travis turned red, standing up. "Whatever. I'm ready."


	2. Oh no!

***Note: Oh yeah, forgot to mention: Names, characters, places, and worlds belong to both Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling***

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V**

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered toward me.

I looked up, to see Hermione and Ginny both wearing dresses. They both looked amazing, and my throat went dry. Hermione got her hair from fluffy ad curly to straight, and Ginny's hair was wavy.

"Are you ready for the dance?" Hermione asked. She slung a purse over her shoulder.

"Why do you need a purse?" Ron asked.

Hermione reached out in her bag to reveal a book.

"1000 different ways to time-travel," Ron read out loud. "By Anderson Addison Alistair Rob - Plus a free trip to the unknown. Hermione, we're going to a dance! Not a...a-"

"Read-a-thon," Ginny put in. "Come on, Ron, you know how Hermione is with her books." But she was smiling at me.

I grinned back. My hands were getting clammy, but I just wiped them on his pants.

"Let's do this," Ron said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "If you won't mind, I'll actually want to read."

Ron glanced at her incredulously. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione stride forward, while reading.

At that moment, she knocked into a guy. The guy was buff, and blond. He looked down at Hermione. "Sorry, are you alright?"

Hermione blushed, and nodded her head. "Yes. I'm sorry - I was, uh..."

"Not watching where I was going," Ron mimicked in a high falsetto voice.

Hermione ignored him. "Reading."

The guy smiled back, and continued to his direction.

"That guy looks a bit strong, doesn't he?" Ron mocked, while Hermione was still red.

"Don't worry," I assured him.

Hermione came to focus. "Okay, forget about that scene. But guess what? I found out how to switch present! Of course, its very dangerous and-" she stopped talking when Ron snickered. "I don't see what's funny," she said.

"Easy - I don't believe you when you said you can change the present," Ron said. "It seems too experienced."

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione glowered. "Watch and see." Before we could stop her, she waved her wand and said, _"Athemium Loreium."_

Then all of us disappeared through mist, and found ourselves in a new world.


	3. The Big Distraction

**Percy P.O.V**

I stared at the new people with shock. What were they doing here? All of them were wearing fancy clothes, and holding sticks.

Tyson was clapping his hands like it was all a magic game.

"Who _are_ you people?" Annabeth asked, staring suspiciously at the visitors.

"My name is Ron, and this -" Ron jabbed a girl in the ribs - "is Hermione, who got us into this place."

A guy with glasses and a noticeable scar on his forehead stepped forward. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"And I'm Ginny," a girl with red hair, who looked similar to the guy named Ron.

"Okay," I said. "Uh, so-"

Conner interrupted, saying, "How did you even arrive here?"

"Magic," Harry said simply. "Are you muggles?"

Percy casted a look with Annabeth. "Say what?"

"Mugggles, as in mortals," Ron clarified. "You know - ones without magic."

"We know magic," Thalia said. "Well, more like myths. We're all half-bloods."

"Not pure-blood?" Ron quipped.

"What the heck is that?" Clarisse said. "Look, either leave or I would gladly kick all of you in the-"

"We're half human, and half god," Percy interrupted in a rush. "Demi-gods."

"I say we're in the future," Hermione whispered. "The spell worked!"

"You think?" Ron said crossly. "Now we have to go back. Do you still have the book?"

"Of course." Hermione reached for her bag, but realized it wasn't there. "Oh...I must've left it by accident."

"It's okay," Conner said. 'While you're waiting, you should join our game!"

"It's truth or dare," Grover added.

The wizards gave a puzzled look.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny pipped up.

"You ask a person truth, any question - they have to answer," I began.

"People who dare - again, anything - they have to do it," Annabeth finished. "If you don't do it, you have to take one piece of clothing off. Simple."

Ginny blushed, as red as her hair. "That seems so barbaric!"

"Don't worry, we have nothing but _time_ ," Ron said nastily.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Harry P.O.V**

I heard a noise, and squinted, seeing a figure jump into the lake. The person was pretty stupid, because his clothes were all off, and there were campers there to see him naked.

"That's Travis," Conner said, noticing my gaze. "He's my brother." He gave a crooked grin, then shouted, "Hey, bro! Get back out. We have new visitors."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is that person wearing no clothes?!"

"Oh gods," I heard a girl say. She was blushing, staring at Travis.

"Katie," Annabeth said. "I don't think its the right time to be making goo-goo eyes."

"Right." Katie looked in the other direction.

"Hey, I know a Katie," I said. "Katie Bell. She was a Gryffindor - the same of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I."

"Why do you guys speak like old-language?" Percy asked. "If you met Zoe, you guys would get along with each other. Well, uh, she's actually dead, but I'm making similarities."

Hermione frowned. "Exactly how long is Truth or Dare?"

"As long as it doesn't get boring," A guy with curly brown hair, with a mischievous grin said. "I'm Leo - you know, the King of Games."

Hermione pulled out her wand. "If I could remember the spell, we should go."

"Come on, we could stay for a while," Ginny pleaded. "The game looks kind of fun."

Travis came (with clothes on - what a relief). "Hey, guys. It's my turn. Who are these people?"

The Wizards greeted themselves again.

"On that case, Ginny, truth or dare?" Travis smiled at her, and immediately Katie and I were frowning.

"Uh..." Ginny turned red. "Truth...?"


End file.
